


【南北车】交易

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 4





	【南北车】交易

商人绫x西域女子依（撒马尔罕之恋）  
————分割线————  
沙漠中，一位年轻的商人骑着骆驼在骄阳下前进。  
“还剩半瓶。”商人舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，拧开水壶抿了抿。  
“终于到了。”商人看到了不远处的小镇，松了口气，不再节省，尽情用甘甜的清水滋润着已经沙哑的喉咙。  
商人进入小镇，找了个地方好好休息了一下午。  
“嗯？外面这么热闹？”商人看着窗外，小镇的居民们都在陆续前往广场，而那里灯火通明，像是在举行什么晚会。  
商人想着现下无事可做便跟着人流走向了广场。  
“果然是在举行晚会。”商人摸了摸下巴，寻思着自己的酒量能喝多少，却被自己无意间瞥到的人惊得愣在原地。  
广场中央，一位西域女子翩翩起舞，精致的脸庞因为面纱若隐若现，嫩藕一般的手臂白得不像生活在沙漠中的人，碧绿色的眼睛是这荒凉的沙漠唯一的生机。  
“诶？”商人回过神来，发现那位女子竟端着酒杯朝自己走来，看着那双眼睛，自己下意识咽了口唾沫。  
“这位商人，方便透露您的名字吗？”女子将酒杯递给商人，清脆的声音带着些诱惑。  
“乐……乐正绫……”商人开口才发现自己的嗓子又哑了。  
“绫商人，这里有笔生意你有没有兴趣。”女子抬手摸上了乐正绫嘴角的黑痣。  
“那……那要看你要什么了。”乐正绫被这突如其来的亲密动作吓得后退了两步，脸不自觉红了起来。  
“这个你放心，我要的东西，你绝对有，晚上，我去找你”女子轻笑一声便又回到了人群中。  
乐正绫愣愣地低头看着酒杯，透明的酒水倒映出自己红色的双瞳和泛红的双颊。  
乐正绫没喝两杯就回到了住处，她可一不希望因为酒劲导致自己的生意出差池。  
已经到了半夜，乐正绫有些困了，估摸着想和自己做生意的女子恐怕是喝高不来了，正打算睡下就听见了敲门声。  
拉开门，乐正绫只看到一对绿色的眼睛就感觉眼前一闪，自己已经被那位女子推倒在床上。  
“那……那个”乐正绫发觉现在两人的姿势有些不太对劲，刚开口就被一个带着酒气的吻堵住了所有的话。  
喂喂喂，这味道，你到底喝了多少？乐正绫脑子里闪过的第一想法竟然是这个，而不是她吻了自己。  
“等等等等，我是个商人，卖商品不卖身体，更别提我连你名字都不知道”乐正绫一把推开女子，有些脸红。  
“洛天依，但是，绫，我想要的商品，就是你啊。”女子将乐正绫的双手按在床上，再次吻住她，趁她没反应过来舌头便闯了进去。  
“唔！”乐正绫挣扎着，虽然她承认自己见到洛天依的第一眼就被迷住了，但第一次见面就做这种事她表示不能接受。  
洛天依感受到乐正绫的反抗，用力咬了她的下唇，铁锈味在唇间蔓延开来。  
乐正绫吃痛不在挣扎，双手发力试图挣脱洛天依的钳制，然而她现在才发现，就在刚刚，自己的双手被丝带捆住，做这事的人还恶趣味地打了个蝴蝶结。  
“我说了我不卖身。”乐正绫用膝盖顶住洛天依的腹部让她远离自己。  
“马上你就不会这么说了。”洛天依勾起嘴角，她抱着乐正绫让她靠在床头，不顾她的挣扎用自己的面纱蒙住了乐正绫的眼睛。  
“你……”乐正绫试图挣断丝带，却被腿上传来的感觉弄得不敢再动。  
抬起头，双眼虽然被面纱遮住，但还是能隐约看到面前的洛天依。  
“嗯~绫，轻点~”洛天依跪坐在乐正绫曲起的膝盖上，慢慢挪动着身体，一手撑在乐正绫的腿上，一手揉捏着自己的山峰。  
“喂……”乐正绫感觉膝盖上传来湿湿的感觉，隐约看到的景象更是让她口干舌燥。  
“嗯啊~绫，另一边…哈~也要……”洛天依嘴里说出来的话就像是乐正绫在和她做，然而，一切都是她为了撩拨起乐正绫而用办法。  
“放……放开我。”乐正绫喘着气，身体越来越热，声音也变得沙哑。  
“不行哦。”洛天依俯身咬了咬乐正绫的耳垂，身体移动的幅度变大，已经溢出爱液的私密地带不断摩擦着乐正绫的膝盖。  
“唔~绫……”洛天依起身，左手揉捏着挺立的红缨，右手双指伸进自己的嘴中，把玩着小舌。  
乐正绫的喘气声越来越大，她猛地甩头将本来就绑的不严实的面纱甩落，面前的场景让她彻底丧失了理智。  
洛天依的呻吟一字不落地传入耳朵，欲望越涨越高，粘稠的爱液打湿了乐正绫的膝盖，顺着小腿流下，平坦的小腹随着她的移动在眼前晃动，雪峰在洛天依的揉捏下变换着形状，充血的红缨被双指夹住摩擦，小嘴吞吐着双指，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下。  
“终于……哈~忍不住了？”洛天依也发现乐正绫甩开了面纱，抽出双指，拉出的银丝消失在月光下，含水的绿眸带着笑意地看着乐正绫  
“洛天依，别后悔。”乐正绫将这香艳的收入眼底，低下头，阴影下看不清表情，只不过这沙哑带着明显隐忍的声音倒是透露出她的心情。  
洛天依没来得及回话，就听见丝带断裂的声音，这大概也是乐正绫理智崩断的声音，下一秒，眼前的画面一阵旋转，自己以跪趴在床上的姿势被乐正绫压在身下。  
“等……啊！”这姿势让洛天依有些慌张，挣扎着想转过身却被乐正绫钳住双手，高高翘起的臀上挨了一巴掌。  
“我阻止过你，但你不听话。”乐正绫一手钳住洛天依，一手揉捏着她的臀瓣，刚刚的一巴掌在雪白的皮肤上留了印，但现在看起来却有着说不出的色情。  
“绫，等等，别用……嗯~”洛天依的话没说完就感觉有东西闯入了早已湿透的小穴。  
“啊，绫……慢…嗯~慢点……哈~”乐正绫完全被洛天依刚才的诱惑弄得丧失了理智，双指毫无阻拦地进入洞穴，没有任何温柔可言地在里面冲撞，无意间蹭过的不少敏感点让洛天依说不出一句完整的话。  
乐正绫手上的速度完全没慢，空闲的手用力揉捏随着冲撞而前后晃动的雪峰，俯身在洛天依脖颈上留下明显的红印，吻一直下移，沿路留下大大小小的印记，就像是为了告诉别人，洛天依是我的。  
“唔~绫…慢……慢点…嗯~求…求你了，哈……啊！”乐正绫无意间擦过一个地方，而洛天依拔高的呻吟也让乐正绫明白了这是什么地方。  
爱液被不断抽插的双指带出，滴落在床上，渗入被子，敏感点不断被冲撞按压，洛天依已经连支撑起自己身体的力气都没有了，身体最脆弱的地方被掌握，她只能依靠着乐正绫。  
“啊~到……到了…嗯~绫…绫……”洛天依双手攥着枕头以缓解高潮来临时灭顶的快感，无意识地呼喊着乐正绫。  
“天依……”乐正绫感觉到内壁的收缩，将手指顶到最深处，喷涌而出的温热液体打湿了整个手掌。  
“绫……绫……”脱力的洛天依软软地倒在乐正绫怀里，看样子已经昏睡过去了，嘴里不断念叨着乐正绫的名字。  
“天依……”乐正绫用纸大概地清理了一下后扯过被子，将洛天依盖严实，坐在床边看着陷入熟睡的人。  
“呼……呼……”逐渐平稳的呼吸声传入乐正绫的耳朵，洛天依的小手探出了被子拉住了乐正绫的衣角，嘴角带着小小的弧度。  
“天依，我是个商人……”乐正绫低着头，阴影中看不清她的表情，攥紧的双手倒是透露出她的心情。  
我不可能留在这里。这大概才是乐正绫想说的话……


End file.
